Caza estelar TIE/LN
(clasificación 150 KTU) *Propulsores ionicos de maniobras P-w401s (2) |hipermotor= |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Ninguno |potenciasalida= |energía=Reactor de ionización solar I-a3b *Generador secundario para cañones |escudo=*Valores: Ninguno *Equipado X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar |casco=*Casco de Titanio (clasificación 9 - 15 RU) *Paneles solares de acero quadanium |sensor=Conjuntos de sensores de Fabritech (2) |blanco= |navegacion=Navcon N-s6 |avionica=Sistema de aviónica de vuelo F-3.2 |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=Cañones láser L-s1 (2) |complementos= |muelle= |escape=Asiento eyector |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=65 - 110 kilógramos |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=1 - 2 días |soportevital=Ninguno |comunicaciones=*Trasmisor subespacial AE-35 *Distress beacon |otros= |funciones=Caza estelar de superioridad espacial''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=19 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaEspectro del pasado *Era de la Nueva Orden JediLa Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino *Era del LegadoLegado de la Fuerza: Traición |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Piratas de Tarnoonga *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaStar Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire *Nueva RepúblicaX-wing: Solo Command *Remanente Imperial *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Brigada de la Paz *Confederación }} El '''caza estelar TIE/LN,The Essential Guide to Warfare, pg. 135 o caza estelar TIE/línea, conocido simplemente como el caza TIE o T/F,Star Wars: TIE Fighter era el caza estelar Imperial estándar visto en grandes cantidades durante la mayor parte de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y en adelante. Coloquialmente, los pilotos Rebeldes y de la Nueva República se referían a la nave como "globos oculares". Características El Caza TIE es el diseño original para los modelos TIE actualizados más adelante, como el bombardero TIE/sa, el interceptor TIE/IN, el Defensor TIE/D, el caza estelar autómata TIE/D y muchos más. El caza TIE era un descendiente del caza estelar T.I.E. y el caza estelar Ala-V, ambos desarrollados para la República Galáctica, y fueron fabricados por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. Además del T.I.E. y el Ala-V, también descendió del caza estelar TIE, el primer modelo TIE desarrollado para el Imperio Galáctico. El homónimo para el caza y la línea eran los motores de iones gemelos P-s4 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar que actuaban como sus propulsores. Sin embargo, también en cierta medida fue nombrado como una prenda de vestir debido a su forma general que se asemeja a una corbata de lazo.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader left|thumb|180px|Un [[Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X/Leyendas|caza estelar T-65 Ala-X Rebelde en la mira de una computadora de objetivo de un Caza TIE.]] El motor del TIE/LN era uno de los sistemas de propulsión fabricados con mayor precisión en la galaxia y, sin partes móviles, tenía poco mantenimiento. A diferencia del TIE anterior, el TIE/LN tenía generadores independientes para el motor y las armas. La falta de escudos de combate, hipermotor y sistemas de soporte vital, junto con el diseño avanzado del motor, redujo la masa del caza y le confirió una maniobrabilidad excepcional. Esto también los hizo económicos y rápidos de reemplazar. El armamento primario era un par de cañones láser L-s1, junto con un potente conjunto de sensores. Los cañones eran relativamente poderosos, y un golpe bien colocado en un caza estelar o un transporte medio podría dañarlo o destruirlo. No llevaba tubos de misiles, pero se podrían agregar tales armas si fuera necesario. Debido a la falta de sistemas de soporte vital, cada piloto TIE tenía un traje de vuelo completamente sellado superior a sus homólogos Rebeldes. La ausencia de un hipermotor también hizo que el caza dependiera totalmente de las portanaves transporte cuando se desplegaba en sistemas enemigos. Los TIE/LN también carecían de un tren de aterrizaje, otra medida de reducción de masa. Mientras que las naves eran estructuralmente capaces de "sentarse" en sus alas, no estaban diseñados para aterrizar o desembarcar a sus pilotos sin un apoyo especial. En las naves Imperiales, los TIE se lanzaban desde estantes en las bahías del hangar. Los conductos de atraque estaban conectados entre el sistema del motor y los paneles solares. Los TIE fueron diseñados para atacar en grandes cantidades, abrumando a la nave enemiga. Los escuadrones de ataque estándar consistían en 12 cazas estelares, mientras que las alas de ataque completas estaban formadas por seis escuadrones.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections; pg. 8-9 Los Imperiales utilizaron tantos que llegaron a ser considerados símbolos del Imperio y su poder. También eran muy baratos de producir, lo que reflejaba la filosofía Imperial de cantidad sobre calidad. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, las naves sí poseían asientos eyectores, pero la naturaleza de la guerra espacial a menudo daba como resultado que los pilotos llevaran su nave hasta un final rápido en lugar de eyectarse y arriesgarse a morir lentamente por pérdida de calor y falta de oxígeno en el vacío del espacio. El sistema de expulsión era más una formalidad que cualquier otra cosa: dada la delicadeza de la nave, en el momento en que se hiciera suficiente daño para requerir la expulsión del piloto, probablemente ya se habría destruido. Las opciones de diseño del TIE/LN podrían ser explicadas por la filosofía militar Imperial, que consideraba a los cazas estelares y sus pilotos como un activo prescindible. Aunque los pilotos Imperiales eran de una élite de valores, también se esperaba que se consideraran prescindibles, de acuerdo con su entrenamiento ideológico. Otros pilotos Imperiales consideraron que los pilotos de caza TIE eran suicidas debido a lo prescindibles que eran los cazas estelares. left|thumb|180px|Corte transversal de un Caza TIE. Al igual que los soldados de asalto, los pilotos de TIE tenían su propia identificación, como DS-61-2 (las dos primeras letras indicaban el destino, los siguientes dos o tres dígitos indicaban el número del escuadrón, y el último número indicaba la clasificación del piloto en el escuadrón). Este procedimiento los redujo a no ser más que operativos anónimos y estandarizados de la máquina de guerra Imperial. Esta actitud se reflejó aún más en la falta de un vínculo sentimental a los TIE por parte de sus pilotos, a diferencia de los pilotos Rebeldes que a menudo se unían a su nave. En lo que a ellos se refería, todos los cazas estelares, ya fueran reacondicionados o recién llegados de fábrica, eran idénticos. Una desventaja del caza estelar era su falta de escudos deflectores. En combate, los pilotos tenían que confiar en la maniobrabilidad del TIE/LN para evitar daños. La carlinga incorporó una red de choque, un campo anti gravitatorio de repulsión y un asiento de impacto alto-g para ayudar a proteger al piloto, sin embargo, esto no hizo nada para ayudar a protegerlo contra el fuego bláster enemigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta falta de protección, el caza estelar al menos podía sobrevivir a los golpes rosetones, como cuando los cañones láser cuádruples del Halcón Milenario pudieron golpear a un caza estelar TIE sin destruirlo. Los motores de iones gemelos del caza estelar TIE/LN también son notoriamente fáciles de sabotear; todo lo que se necesitaba era mover un energizador fuera de alineación para que los sistemas de recarga de un TIE se conviertan en bombas de tiempo.Tatooine Sojourn La vista lateral de los paneles de un radiador del TIE/LN se asemejaba curiosamente al emblema de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, pero no está claro si la similitud fue intencional. La sección transversal delantera/trasera del caza fue diseñada para ser pequeña y difícil de golpear, pero estos paneles laterales resultaron ser objetivos fáciles para los pilotos enemigos que flanquean. También obstaculizaron la capacidad del caza estelar para maniobrar en la atmósfera. Debido a su forma distintiva, los pilotos enemigos ocasionalmente se referían a los TIE/LN como "globos oculares".X-wing: Rogue Squadron Historia left|thumb|200px|Un T-65 Ala-X siendo disparado por un Caza TIE. El caza estelar TIE básico inspiró a otros cazas estelares Imperiales fabricados por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, que se conocieron colectivamente como la serie TIE. El caza Línea TIE fue uno de ellos, y reemplazó al modelo original como el caza de flota estándar en el Imperio. Mientras que el TIE original tenía paridad de rendimiento con los más pesados Alas-X, el más nuevo TIE/LN contaba con motores mejorados y armas más poderosas, que superaban a los cazas estelares Rebeldes contemporáneos. Los TIE se usarían en grandes cantidades a lo largo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y serían considerados por muchos como un símbolo del Imperio. Algunos TIE cayeron en manos de la Rebelión, que a veces los usaba para infiltrarse en las instalaciones Imperiales. Se tenía la intención de que el TIE/LN fuera reemplazado por el interceptor TIE, como resultado directo del caza estelar T65 Ala-X, propiedad de los Panteras Veloces, que los superó en la campaña Fei Hu, lo que resultó en 286 TIE destruidos. De hecho, los Interceptores comenzaron a ver un mayor uso en la época de la Batalla de Endor, pero el colapso del gobierno Imperial hacia el separatismo lo impidió. A medida que el Imperio Galáctico se retiraba, cada vez más fábricas se encontraban detrás de las líneas de la Nueva República y dejaban de producir estos cazas. La Nueva República hizo un uso limitado de los TIE capturados, equipándolos con escudos y asignándolos a sectores donde no se los consideraba un símbolo del Imperio. Su uso más notable en el servicio de la Nueva República fue en la Batalla de Adumar. Los cazas estelares TIE capturados también se utilizaron con fines engañosos, como en la Misión a Prefsbelt IV. Para cuando se firmó el tratado de paz, el Imperio (ahora conocido como Remanente Imperial) comenzó a utilizar cazas estelares de exportación fabricados por otras razas (como el caza estelar sullustanos de la Corporación SoroSuub [[Caza estelar clase Ave de Rapiña|clase Ave de Rapiña]]) porque carecían de las instalaciones de fabricación para construir nuevos cazas TIE. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:TIEmodels btm.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Modelos de cazas TIE elaborándose para Una Nueva Esperanza.]] Originalmente iban a tener un color azul en el casco, ésta idea fue abandonada cuando la pantalla azul hizo a los cazas transparentes. Los cazas originales TIE/ln vistos en ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' eran relativamente de color blanco; los TIE de ''El Imperio Contraataca'' y ''El Retorno del Jedi'' era más gris con una tonalidad gradual azulada agregada durante la post producción. El sonido para los Cazas TIE fue creado combinando el grito de un elefante con el ruido de un coche sobre el pavimento mojado. Rob Coleman consideró originalmente la aparición de un TIE en el final de ''La Venganza de los Sith'', pero George Lucas decidió mostrar los [[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|cazas estelares Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]] en su lugar, precisando que el Imperio tendría veinte años para construirlos. Aunque el material del Universo Expandido y una tabla de velocidad utilizada por el equipo de filmación de El Retorno del Jedi muestra que la velocidad del caza TIE es igual a la de un Ala-X, Una Nueva Esperanza muestra que superan a las Alas-X a pesar de que este último va a toda velocidad. En la serie de videojuegos Rogue Squadron, un caza TIE se utiliza como base para la prueba de sonido del juego para probar la entrada del sonido envolvente estéreo. Primero vuela hacia el jugador y luego vuela alrededor de la pantalla. En el videojuego de 2001 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, los cazas TIE sirven como la unidad de combate del Imperio Galáctico y pueden construirse en bases aéreas en un solo jugador o multijugador. El videojuego de 2005 Star Wars: Battlefront II muestra a los Cazas TIE con un lanzador de torpedos de protones y de dos cañones láser. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que fuera un mecánismo de juego, usado para equilibrar equipos y jugabilidad. La primera edición de Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (1987) establece que la capacidad de carga es de 110 kg y que los consumibles duran un día, pero luego las fuentes confirmaron estos números. Un caza TIE, junto a un caza estelar T-65 Ala-X, hizo un breve cameo en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] durante la persecución de Anakin y Obi-Wan contra Zam Wesell, donde esta última nave perseguía a la primero. El juego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike dio la siguiente descripción sobre el caza TIE: El primero en la serie de cazas estelares con motores de iones gemelos avanzados, el caza TIE original fue desarrollado por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. La ágil embarcación de un solo piloto tiene un casco de aleación de titanio y paneles solares blindados de acero de quadanium, pero carece de un escudo deflector y sistemas de soporte vital primarios. El Caza TIE estaba destinado a ser utilizado como una nave de ataque de corto alcance, lanzándose desde las instalaciones Imperiales cercanas. Los Cazas TIE típicamente atacan en enjambres para abrumar a sus oponentes. En 2012, eFX Collectibles lanzó una edición limitada de 657 modelos de Cazas TIE a escala de estudio. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars #1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''X-Wing Marks the Spot'' *''Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Snow Demons!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Pursuit!'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''World of Fire!'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *"Death Star Pirates" *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' *''Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' * * *''Showdown'' * *''Friends Like These'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * * *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno delJedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' * *''Star Tours'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama'' * *''X-wing'' series * * * * * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' * * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''EL Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Espectro del pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Invasion: Revelations 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Soul Calibur IV'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' * * Fuentes *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1980) * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''X-wing: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * * * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * * * *''Fly Casual'' * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Forged in Battle'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' }} Notas y referencias Enalces externos * * * * * Véase también *Piloto de TIE *Serie TIE Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde TIE/ln Categoría:Serie TIE Categoría:Cazas estelares TIE/LN